


near, far, wherever you are

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Amber & T.J. Kippen are Siblings, Fluff and Humor, Kippen Siblings, T.J.’s Mom, Tarty friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: “They’re crying so hard they can’t hear the laughter coming from their significant others and they definitely don’t see Buffy recording it all.”orWhere Marty and TJ have never seen Titanic and their significant others plan to change that.





	near, far, wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> i watched titanic for the first time so this happened. ENJOY!

It’s a Saturday morning in the middle of April and the Good Hair Crew found themselves sitting at a booth waiting on their significant others. Well, technically, Andi’s significant other was waiting on them. 

They’re invested in a conversation about sad movies when they hear Marty and TJ’s laughter coming their way. 

“I can’t believe you dared me to do that!” 

“I didn’t dare you to do anything. You said ‘hey TJ, do you dare me to eat this? Okay, I’ll do it.’”

“You did it too!” Marty defended. 

“Because you actually dared me!” 

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Buffy cuts in. Buffy and Cyrus had gotten used to the stupid things their boyfriends say whenever they’re in the same room as each other but it still baffles them how much idiocy they can radiate. 

“TJ dared me to eat a whole bottle of tartar sauce.” Marty leans into give Buffy a kiss as he explained but Buffy dipped at the last second. “I brushed my teeth, Buff.” 

“Still don’t trust it.” 

“I didn’t dare him!” TJ exclaims. 

“We heard.” Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi answer. 

“Anyway, what were you guys talking about before we blessed you with our presence?” Marty grins. 

The Good Hair Crew simultaneously roll their eyes. “What movie is more sad, Titanic or My Girl?” 

“I’ve never seen either but my mom always cries at My Girl so I’ll go with that.” TJ shrugs. 

“Agreed. My Girl is sad, I think.” Marty states before looking back at the group in front of him, shocked looks on each of them.

“You guys have never seen Titanic?!” Cyrus gasps.

“How?!” Buffy and Andi reply in sync. 

“I don’t know?” TJ responds with his eyebrows raised, not expecting the response he and Marty were getting. 

“Wait, TJ, you’ve never watched Titanic with me and mom?” Amber cuts in as she’s placing everyone’s orders in front of them. 

“No.” 

“Then it’s official. Triple date Friday night. You and Marty are going to watch Titanic.” 

“It’ll have to be a double date. Andi and I have plans.” Amber grins. 

“We get it, you’re in love.” TJ mocks. 

“You have no room to judge, The-“ TJ cuts Amber off by throwing a fry at her. 

“Finish that sentence and the next fry will be drenched in ketchup.” 

“I’d be threatened by that if you could actually pour the ketchup with one hand, seeing as you refuse to let go of Cyrus’.” Amber smirks. “The-“ 

Amber ducks at the very last second as TJ throws a fry dipped in ketchup from Buffy’s plate. “What’d I say?” 

“You’re cleaning that up.” 

“Isn’t that your job as a waitress at The Spoon?” 

“Isn’t that your job as the asshole that threw it?” 

“No because the customer is always right.” 

“Shut up Th-“ 

“I’m telling mom!” TJ goes to grab another fry but Cyrus grabs his free hand as well. “Hi.” 

Cyrus laughs. “Hi.” 

“As I said, no room to judge, Th-“ Amber cuts herself off this time, deciding to me a good sister. “TJ.” 

“We’re not that bad right?” Buffy asks Marty. 

“Oh, you’re just as bad.” Andi laughs. “I swear, Amber and I are the only couple here who has some ounce of dignity.” 

“That’s a lie and you know it, Andiman.” Jonah laughs, walking up to the table. “Sorry I was late. What’d I miss?” 

“TJ and Marty have never seen Titanic.” 

“You what?!” 

It’s Friday night, a little under a week later and TJ’s waiting for Cyrus, Buffy and Marty. Though Cyrus and him had been dating for a little over two months, they’ve never had a date so.... comfortable. 

“Just wear sweats or something, dude. We’re watching a three hour movie, you wanna be comfortable.” Marty told him over the phone. 

“Three hours?!” 

“That’s what I said!” Marty snorts. “Hey, man, gotta go! Buffy’s mom is here.” 

When they arrived, there was a knock at the door and TJ ran to get it before his mom could, but of course she beat him to it. 

“Hi guys!” TJ calls over his mom’s shoulder. 

“Are you gonna introduce me to your friends The-“ 

“MOM!” 

Cyrus, the only one out of the group of friends that knew TJ’s full name, started laughing along with his mother. 

“Alright, alright. You obviously know Cyrus,” TJ pauses with a smile and a blush, “and this is Marty-“

“The same Marty that keeps breaking our windows?” Jennifer raises her eyebrow with a slight smirk on her face.

“Sorry Mrs. Kippen.” Marty grimaced. 

“As long as you don’t do it again, we’re a-okay.” 

“This is Buffy.”

Jennifer’s face lights up. “Buffy who created the girls basketball team?” 

That causes Buffy’s smile to grow. “That’s me!” 

Jennifer raises her hand for a high five and Buffy does the same. 

“Alright, mom, don’t you have plans with Aunt Pen?” TJ urged his mom. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m leaving.” She grins. “Have fun, guys. Teej, keep your phone handy.” 

“Alright, alright.” 

A car honks from outside the house. “Alright that’s Aunt Pen. I’ll be home later tonight. Call if you need anything.” 

As she’s leaving the house, Cyrus says one last thing to try to impress TJ’s mom. “Be safe getting where you’re going!” 

Jennifer laughs. “You too.” 

The shock on Cyrus and TJ’s face is laughable. “Did she just-“ 

TJ bursts out into laughter. “She did!” 

Buffy laughs. “I love your mom!” 

“What’s going on?” Marty pipes up. 

“NOTHING!” Cyrus cuts TJ off before he could even open his mouth. “Don’t we have a three hour movie to watch? Chop chop, let’s get to it.” 

TJ smiles fondly after Cyrus as he plops down on the couch. TJ sat next to Cyrus and automatically cuddled into Cyrus. 

“Oh, so you’re in love in love..” Marty states as cuddles himself into Buffy. 

“Uh uh, no, this is not happening.” 

Marty just groans puts his arm around Buffy for her to cuddle into him. 

“Let’s watch this movie. You guys ready?” 

“Yeah! I’m probably not even gonna cry.” TJ bets. 

“Bring it on. It’s probably not even that sad.”

“Oh my God, it’s so sad.” Marty sobs. 

“He-he-he’s gone!” TJ hiccups which wakes up Cyrus, who’d fallen asleep. “She-she never let go.” 

“OH MY GOD IS WHAT I THINK IS HAPPENING ABOUT TO HAPPEN?!” Marty tries to wipe the constant falling tears out of his eyes to focus on the screen. 

TJ gasps. “Oh my God, he-he- HE TURNED AROUND LIKE EARLIER. He met her in Heaven. That’s so beautiful.” 

TJ cries even harder. 

Marty turns to TJ and pulls him into a hug as they watch the screen together. They’re crying so hard they can’t hear the laughter coming from their significant others and they definitely don’t see Buffy recording it all. 

“You think their answer changed?” Buffy snorts. “This is definitely going on every form of social media.” 

Once the credits start rolling, the two boys turn to Buffy and Cyrus, who had long since moved from their boyfriend’s sides. “That was the saddest movie I have ever watched.” 

“Why would you make me watch that, Underdog? Oh my God, my glasses fogged up.” TJ hiccups as he takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes. 

Cyrus laughs. “I’m sorry. Do you need a hug?” 

TJ’s eyes fill with tears again and nods. Cyrus couldn’t stop giggling as he envelopes his boyfriend into a hug. 

Meanwhile, Buffy couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard. Marty opens his arms for a hug, but Buffy backs away to stop herself from laughing. “I-I-I can’t, oh my God. I always cry at this movie but this is too funny.” 

“Can I get a hug, too, Buff?” Marty sniffled with a pout. 

Buffy just rolls her eyes and gives her boyfriend a hug before backing away and laughing again. 

“You guys are mean.” 

“This is the best night of my life.” Cyrus cackles. “Alright, alright, it’s gonna be okay.” He finishes when TJ starts crying again. 

The scene Jennifer found when she got home that night was nothing short of hilarious and she couldn’t help but feel happy. 

A year and a half ago, this would have never been a thing. 

She thanks every lucky star for Cyrus Goodman, the boy who made her kids happy again. 

She would be lying if she said she didn’t ask Buffy to send her the video she took, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read, but hope you liked it.  
> PLEASE KUDOS AND COMMENT, it makes my day :)


End file.
